I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck bodies and more particularly, to a detachable truck body having support legs for maintaining the truck body in an elevated horizontal position.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are several previously known truck bodies which are detachably mounted to the bed of a truck. When these previously known truck bodies are detached from the truck bed, the truck bodies typically rest on their base on the ground supporting surface. Thus, in order to reattach the truck body to the truck bed, the truck body must be elevated onto the truck bed and there have been several previously known means for so elevating the truck body.
One such means for elevating the truck body comprises a crane separate from both the truck body and the truck. With this system, the crane mechanically lifts the truck body from and onto the truck bed. The disadvantage of this system, however, is that the crane is not only expensive to obtain but also to operate. Moreover, the crane is typically stationary so that the truck bodies may be detached and attached to the truck bed only at a single location which limits the flexibility of the detachable truck body.
With a still further type of detachable truck body system, a detachable truck body is slidably attached to a rail and a dump actuator selectively tilts the rail with the attached truck body. Thus, in order to detach the truck body from the truck bed, the dump actuator is extended so that the truck body slides rearwardly off the rail and onto the ground supporting surface. In order to reattach the truck body to the truck bed, a power actuated sling engages the bottom of the truck body and drags the truck body up onto the rail and hence onto the truck bed.
This type of detachable truck body system, however, is disadvantageous in several respects. One disadvantage is that the dump actuator, rail and power sling components on the truck not only increase the overall cost of the truck but also require periodic maintenance. Moreover, a failure of the hydraulic system for either the power sling or the dump actuator not only may be hazardous but also prohibits the subsequent detachment or attachment of the truck body until the hydraulic system is repaired.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known detachable truck body systems of the latter type is that both the detachment and attachment of the truck body from and to the truck bed is a time consuming and tedious operation.